And I With You
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: The reader (that's you!) and a certain Winter Soldier have been dating for two years. Well, you've seen the smolder and now you're pregnant! Not for much longer though, the baby is crowning, Steve Rogers is squeamish, and things in your life are about to get a whole lot more fun ;)


There is a man in your life who is beautiful and kind. A man who has been through hell and back and come out just to be able to spin you around in his strong arms once more. A man who loves you more than the world; more than the air he breaths; ….more than even the friend he'd risked his life to help time and time again. And yet, despite his perfection in your eyes, in his own he knew he didn't deserve you. This was a man who had done wrong and not even been sorry, and he knew that there were things in his past that he could never ever undo or make up for. What was so special about you though, was that you didn't care. You didn't care about the statistics; about how many were dead or that his memory had been erased. You had seen passed that and you had taken him into your arms and worked with every breath in your body to make him whole again. You succeeded.

Now here the two of you sat. It was three in the morning, but you were both still awake and had been for several very long hours. Your boyfriend, the sexy and mysterious Bucky Barnes, got up from your side with a happy kiss to the top of your head. You both had been in the hospital room for about seven hours and Buck needed to stretch his legs. He pulled his long, silky brunette hair into a bun and caressed the side of your face in a sort of gentle encouragement. You had been in labor these seven painful hours and you were so close to seeing your sweet baby that your partner was getting excited.

"D-Damn it, James. Sit still, please. You're making me nauseas." You pant, much to the amusement of your significant other. He may have been the Winter Solider, sure…but he was also a giant teddy bear. He chuckled and pouted slightly, wanting to get a better look as he was sure that his child was ready to crown. His best friend, Steve Rogers, was sitting more toward the end of your bed and he shot his friend a weary glance.

"Might wanna stay where you are Buck…" His voice trembled a little, having seen quite enough from where he was sitting. Steve and your best friend, [your best friend's name], had recently had twins and the soldier had nearly fainted in the delivery room. If he could hardly stand seeing his own children enter the world it didn't much surprise you that he was getting squeamish with yours. You laugh.

"Aw, switch places with him honey, Stevie doesn't look so good." Steve came to take the seat at your side and hold your hand supportively while Bucky went to go peer at your lady parts. Your best friend was on the opposite side, holding your other hand and dabbing the sweat tenderly from your forehead. When she had given birth to Steve's little babies, America and Easton, she had been in labor for over twenty-four hours, so she was very much sympathetic.

"You can do it honey, you're almost there." She urged you softly, a sigh escaping your lips as you fought through another contraction. I can do this, you think to yourself, I just have to concentrate on Bucky. And so, you did. Your mind was suddenly flooded with the night the two of you had met. Bucky had already regained most of his memories and rekindled his friendship with Steve, who was dating your friend at the time. You would never forget the night [your best friend's name] had come to you crying her eyes out because Bucky had radioed in that the civil war taking place between Steve and his friend Tony had gotten him killed. You had rushed her to the site of the battle because you knew that all she wanted to do was hold him again…to say goodbye. You watched her run to his mangled and broken body, but as she wept over him something miraculous had happened. Rogers took a sharp breath, air filling his lungs once more as your friend clung to him in absolute joy. He was alive! There had been a sniffle behind you, and that was when you turned around.

The moment your eyes had met those of James Barnes you were instantly smitten. There he had been, sweaty and bruised and weeping tears of joy. Yet he did not move, did not make any attempt to start near Steve at all. It was out of respect for his buddy's girlfriend that he gave them their space, you knew that's what he was doing, and it warmed your heart.

"Hey you, with the metal arm. What's your name?" It was clear that he found you attractive, his ocean blue eyes looking you up in down in a sort of awe. His luscious, pink lips curled into a smirk, no doubt to impress you, and he ran his metal fingers through his hair.

"The names James. Sergeant James Barnes. But you can just call me Bucky." And with that, he had winked. Normally you might have been a little offended at the forwardness but there was just something about this man…he gave you butterflies in your stomach. You blushed at him and adverted your eyes, though you could have stared at him all day. He looked as if he had been sculpted by the gods.

"My name is [your name]. It's a pleasure." Bucky almost seemed to purr, walking closer to you than what was comfortable, although you were certainly not complaining. He smelled heavily of cinnamon and it was all you could so to stifle a soft moan as he had leaned in to hotly whisper in your ear.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss. Numele tau se potriveste frumusetea ta." He half spoke, half growled the last bit, which you immediately recognized as being in Romanian. You tried to think to yourself…you had studied abroad there…you had to know what that meant. Your blush had only deepened once the translation finally came to you. "Your name fits your beauty".

Now here you were, two years later, giving birth to his child. It had been the most amazing two years of your entire life. You could feel the baby's head coming now, finally. You felt as if this birth was lasting forever! You call out for your boyfriend, who knocked Steve out of the way quicker than you'd ever seen him move.

"Are you alright, princess?" His firm hand presses against your stomach in concern and he waits patiently for you to respond, eyes laced with all the love and affection in the world.

"I-It fucking hurts!" You cry out, trying to swallow your scream for Bucky's sake as the child's head comes completely out of you. As soon as Buck heard the word hurt fly out of your mouth he jumped into over-protective lover and father mode. His metal hand cupped your baby bump tenderly while his lips were immediately on yours, kissing you lightly all over in an attempt at soothing and distracting you. It works for a moment, your mouth becoming excited as it collided with Bucky's own. Your tongues clashed, sharing your joy and anticipation with one another through kiss alone. You suddenly scream into his mouth, however, as you feel the baby turning within you. The child turns on its side, further stretching you as its head turns with it and Bucky kisses the tears from off your cheeks.

"It's okay, [your name]. Don't panic, this is supposed to happen. It means you're almost done." [Your best friend's name] assures you, though you grit your teeth as your contraction forces you to bare down.

"U-Ugh…you said that two and a half hours ago!" Bucky laughs and can't help but switch places with Steve once more, who has by this point gone dangerously pale. You watch as Bucky's bright blue eyes immediately begin to shine with tears, his mouth hanging ajar slightly as he gets his first eyeful of your baby. Despite a few yells from the annoyed doctor, Bucky made it his place to get between your legs and press a loving kiss on the baby's face. As if on cue, the final contraction rips through your body and you push as hard as you can. The baby comes sliding right out into not the arms of the physician, but James Barnes himself.

"Does this mean we still have to pay you?" You tease the doctor tiredly, your eyes never leaving your counterpart, who is glued to the tiny human now wailing in his arms. He cradled that child as if it were made of pure gold.

"I-It's a girl…" He whispered, gazing at her curly brown hair and big beautiful blue eyes. She was the most precious thing in the whole world, you could already tell by the look in his eyes alone that he was going to spoil her rotten. You stretched out your arms and held back an overjoyed sob.

"I wanna see her." [Your best friend's name] and Steve both crowded around to get a good look as Bucky carefully walked up beside of you, daughter in tow. He placed her delicately on her chest, where you felt your little girl nuzzle in to you for the very first time. You couldn't help it; you burst into tears.

"She's so perfect. Can we…can we name her Chloe? She looks like a Chloe." Bucky chuckled very softly and kissed you hard, pouring love and pure unadulterated admiration into every passing second of it.

"Of course we can. How do you feel about Chloe Jade?" You mull the middle name over in your head for a few moments, beaming up at your amazing partner sweetly.

"Chloe Jade Barnes. I adore it."

After the doctors' confiscated Chloe to get her all cleaned up and weighed and the like, [your best friend's name] and Steve congratulated you and went home to give you some time to yourselves and take care of their own little ones. It was then that Bucky took the liberty of crawling into the bed with you and enveloping you into the warmth of his arms. You were tired and you wanted to sleep, but you also wanted to spend some quality time with the father of your baby girl. Bucky had been so wonderful to you during you pregnancy, you loved him with every ounce of love your heart could possibly withstand. He was your entire solar system…and you knew you and Chloe were his all.

"I love you so much." You whisper, earning an almost nervous smile from your boyfriend. You raise you eyebrow at him and he takes a deep breath, deciding to run with it before you have the chance to question him.

"That's good news, [your name]. Very good news indeed. And it is because I love you too…that I have an important question to ask of you." You froze, your breath catching in your throat instantaneously. This couldn't mean what you thought it meant…could it?

"The day I met you I thought I had just watched my best friend die. It was the hardest thing I've ever have to do, to call [your best friend's name] and tell her he hadn't made it….but it's a day I wouldn't trade for all the world. You have made me better, made me feel things inside my heart that I thought were long dead and buried. I can't ever live without you…and now we have this little girl and with her you have given me everything…given me a family. I couldn't ever ask for more, not ever. And so, my beautiful, beautiful, [your name]; would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" You clasped your hand over your mouth in shock and your body trembled in amazement. You had dreamed for this day for so long…it almost didn't feel real.

"Of course I will!" You exclaim, a thousand watt smile breaking across your fiancé's face as he takes out a sparkling diamond ring, placing it on the third finger of your left hand and kissing it gently. He gradually kisses up your arm and smiles to himself once he reaches your neck.

"I am so in love with you." You blush happily and bury your face into his hair, cuddling up against him and squeezing his hand.

"And I with you, my solider. And I with you."


End file.
